


Hasta el infinito, segundo intento

by Feudalia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multiverso, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feudalia/pseuds/Feudalia
Summary: Decidí reescribir la historia donde Stan se tiene que tratando de salvar a su hermano del portal termina metido en un lío más grande del que se podría imaginar.
Relationships: Stanley & Stanford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la transcripción de un fic que había publicado antes, espero les guste.**

**Lo vuelvo a escribir porque el primer intento había sido un solo capitulo y me dijeron que parecía como si estuviese apurada, cosa que era un poco cierto pero que en este caso no será porque tengo planeado tomarme mi tiempo y contar mejor las cosas.**

**Hasta el infinito**

No había otra forma de enfrentarlo, nada estaba saliendo bien y si había algo de lo que Stan parecía ser siempre un aparente experto era en fracasar. Siempre había sido de esa forma pero antes tenía por lo menos la idea de que se iba a poder ir lejos con su hermano y que nadie lo iba a molestar, que iban a poder escapar juntos de todo aquello que los molestaba, como los bullys o incluso su padre que nunca parecía interesado en nada de los que hicieran.

La única vez que mostró algo de interés fue porque le prometieron que iba a poder ganar algo de plata con uno de ellos. Eso dolió en más de una manera pero en ese momento no le importó, era más importante el hecho de que su hermano se iba a alejar y seguramente no iba a volver a verlo en lo que le quedaba de vida porque nadie en su sano juicio volvería a Glass Shard Beach, las únicas personas que iban seguramente era porque pensaban que estaban en otro lugar o se habían perdido.

Después de que lo echaran de su casa por destruir sin querer el experimento de su hermano, las cosas no hicieron más que irse en picada. Nada de lo que él tratara le salía bien y siempre estaba en el borde de morirse de hambre pero una parte de él siempre soñaba con volver a ver a su hermano y que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran siempre.

Por eso fue que se emocionó cuando su hermano se quisiera reconectar con él, esa iba a ser seguramente la forma de poder reconectar con Ford pero como siempre, todo salió mal y después de una pelea con muchas cosas hirientes dichas entre los dos, Ford terminó siendo chupado por un portal raro, uno que se apagó en el momento en el que él pasara y que desde entonces no se volvió a prender no importara lo que hiciera y eso era más que frustrante.

Trató de buscar pistas por toda la casa pero solamente había algunas menciones de una persona a la que su hermano llamaba F y por mucho tiempo no consiguió nada.

Cuando se estaba por rendir encontró algo, el sujeto que había estado ayudando a su hermano se llamaba Fidelford Hadron McGucket, siempre había pensado que sus padres eran crueles por nombrarlo a él y a su hermano con nombres tan parecidos pero los de este tipo eran más crueles aun.

Después de juntar el suficiente coraje y aprovechando que lo pequeño que era el pueblo para poder preguntar dónde vivía a cualquier persona y que esta lo supiera, fue a un hotel de cuarta categoría donde esperaba poder encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

Lo que encontró era una persona que se notaba que no había dormido en mucho tiempo y cuando le preguntara por Stanford este simplemente dijo:

— No tengo idea de quién es y si no lo puedo recordar seguramente hay una buena razón para ello — dijo mientras que lo iba echando de la habitación sin dejarle decir mucho más.

— Eres la única persona que me puede ayudar — esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que le ayudara pero lo único que consiguió fue que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Habiendo tenido que descartar a la única persona que le habría podido ayudar se volvió a la casa habiendo perdido casi todas las esperanzas de poder lograr algo.

Lo raro fue que durante el trayecto a su casa no pudo evitar la sensación de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, le encantaría poder decir que no era paranoico pero después de años debiéndole plata a personas peligrosas se empieza a tener miedo de que dichas personas te estén siguiendo y eso en sí mismo es una especie de paranoia. Una que había esperado no tener más después de empezar a vivir una vida tranquila con su hermano.

Llego a la cabaña y fue directamente a su recién adquirido sillón donde se sentó esperando que de alguna forma se le fuese a ocurrir alguna idea que lo pudiera llegar a salvar.

Estuvo viendo la tele hasta que se quedara dormido y pudo soñar un momento en el que él y su hermano eran felices y todo estaba bien. Lamentablemente su hermano que lo estaba viendo como un niño, al igual que como estaba él se terminó transformando en su versión adolecente y lo empezara a insultar y después de la nada apareció su papá que lo estaba echando de la casa. Fue ese en el momento en el que se despertó exaltado y tuvo que ver para todos lados para saber dónde estaba para poder tranquilizarse.

Una vez que estuvo más tranquilo se fue al sótano donde siguió con su trabajo esperando poder hacer algo, cosa que no estaba logrando.

Había estado tan dormido que no había escuchado a la persona que estaba entrando al sótano e revisando todas las cosas que ahí había, una vez que esta persona juntara todo lo que necesitaba se fue pero no sin antes conseguirle una frazada que había por ahí tirada y taparlo con ella.

No entendió que fue lo que paso pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso porque se puso de nuevo manos a la obra.

Cuando subió noto que había un olor hermoso que llenaba la casa y cuando fue a la cocina vio que había una pila de hot cakes en la mesa esperándole. Eso era algo más que sospechoso pero con el hambre que tenía se dedicó a comer mirando para todos lados, como esperando que alguien lo invistiera aprovechando que estaba con la guardia baja pero por suerte nada paso, tampoco estaban envenenados porque no sintió ningún malestar después de comerlos.

Cosas raras de ese tipo estuvieron pasándole toda la semana y nunca pudo ver quién era la persona que estaba detrás de todo eso. Una parte de eso sabía que tenía que estar mucho más asustado pero no tenía pruebas de que fuera algo que le pudiera poner en peligro. Hasta había llegado a la ridícula conclusión de que podrían ser algunas de las criaturas del bosque, esas de las que se mencionaban en el diario de su hermano pero no tenía pruebas de nada.

Pero aparentemente había hecho mal en confiarse porque una vez mientras que estaba comiendo sintió como todo se le iba poniendo negro y la figura que lo estaba viendo desde un lugar escondido usando un método de camuflaje que lo hacía prácticamente invisible, lo dejos de usar, sacó de su bolsillo un aparato algo raro con el que creo una especie de portal y arrastrando a Stan pasaron los dos a tevés de él.

—Ya todo va a estar mejor Stan — le dijo la figura encapotada mientras que pasaban por el portal.


	2. Capitulo 2

**La verdad es que no estoy muy convencida de seguir escribiendo, sé que esto no le importa pero la verdad es que soy una persona con baja autoestima y de Leo, esos que les gusta llamar la atención, así que cualquier tipo de critica será más que aceptada.**

**Y con eso ya explicado, vamos al capítulo.**

**Hasta el infinito 2**

Stan se sobresaltó bastante cuando se despertara, estaba en una habitación que no se parecía casi en nada a la suya, pero de una forma rara le hacía recordar a una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Fue con una mirada más profunda del lugar que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el estudio de su hermano, acostado en el sillón, cosa rara porque estaba más que seguro de que la había cerrado o tenía planeado cerrarla. Con tanto trabajo había veces en las que no estaba seguro de si había hecho algo o lo estaba simplemente planeando.

Otro cambio en el lugar era la increíble falta de polvo, Stan estaba más que seguro de que con su obsesión por traer a su hermano, la única parte que estaba limpia de la casa era la que le mostraba a los idiotas, digo clientes y eso era solo para mantenerlos impresionados y que de esa forma vaciaran con más ganas sus billeteras.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y la persona que había estado poblando sus sueños y más que una pesadilla estaba ahí parado con una bandeja sonriéndole, como si nada hubiera pasado y los dos estuvieran en Glass Shard Beach y Stan se hubiera ido de juerga la noche anterior, cosa que habría pasado alguna vez, en especial cuando estuviera saliendo con Carla. Claro que eso en ese momento no importaba, lo que importaba era tratar de entender qué demonios estaba pasando. Cómo era que su hermano estaba ahí y por qué no estaba enojado.

— ¿Estas bien, no hay nada que te duela? — mientras hablaba lo miraba como tratando de encontrar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba ese aire sereno con el que había entrado a la habitación.

Stan estaba demasiado shockeado para poder responderle y eso alertó un poco a su supuesto hermano.

— Si no puedes hablar pestañea una vez para si y dos para no — espero unos segundos para ver si sus palabras eran entendidas y volvió a habar — ¿Me puedes comprender?

Stan habiéndose recuperado un poco de la sorpresa pero no queriendo hacer el jueguito de los parpadeos simplemente le hablo.

— ¿Cómo es que volviste, por qué estás tan tranquilo? — no era que quisiera que estuviera enojado con él pero teniendo en cuenta cómo había actuado hacía no tanto, esa forma de comportarse no le parecía creíble.

— Nos acabamos de reunir y en este momento lo único que importa es que estés bien, de todo lo otro podremos hablar más adelante — respondió sin dejar de sonreír, cosa que incomodaba demasiado a Stan, esa no podía ser la misma persona que solo quería que agarrara un libro y se fuera a la mierda, había algo que no estaba bien y estaba más que decidido a saber que era.

Después fue como si recordara algo de golpe, negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

— Seguramente debes de estar famélico, déjame que te prepare algo rico — Stan había estado a punto de decirle que no lo hiciera pero Ford ya se había ido.

En el tiempo que estuvo solo revisó el lugar con la vista. Había algo mal con ese lugar pero no podía decir que era, sabía que era algo importante pero no lo podía notar.

Se había animado a salir de la cama cuando Ford volvió con una bandeja en las manos y lo convenció de que se sentara en la cama. La bandeja estaba llena de la comida que le gustaba a Stan. Una hermosa panceta con huevos fritos, un jugo de naranja que se notaba que era fresco pero no tenía nada de pulpa, unas tostadas y hasta algunos hot cakes que estaban con su miel de maple, era realmente un gran desayuno.

Stan se quedó mitrándolo, demasiado sorprendido como para poder comer, era demasiado, lo que se esperaba de un hotel de lujo.

— ¿Hay algo que no te guste? — preguntó Ford mirándolo expectante y no se atrevió a decirle nada que lo pudiera herir, era demasiado bueno lo que estaba pasándole y no tenía la más mínima intención de perderlo.

— Todo está perfecto, gracias — antes de empezar a comer y sorprenderse por lo bien que sabía todo. El Ford que él recordaba no era bueno en la cocina, siempre decía que eso no era ciencia de verdad, que podría vivir sin saber cocinar.

Le molesto bastante que se le quedara mirando mientras comiera pero la comida estaba demasiado buena como para ponerse a discutir con Ford sobre cómo lo miraba fijo, era molesto pero no algo que no pudiera ignorar. Bueno eso fue hasta que terminara de comer y Ford le sacara la bandeja con una sonrisa, esa que había tenido por la mayoría del tiempo.

— ¿Te gusto?

— Está todo muy bueno, hacía años que no comía algo así, no desde ma — eso hizo que Ford sonriera más, cosa que Stan no habría creído que fuera posible.

Irradiando felicidad se fue dejando a un más que confundido Stan en la cama pero eso no iba a quedarse de esa forma, Stan iba a hacer todo lo posible para descubrir que era lo que estaba mal.

Una vez que Ford se fuera, Stan fue al baño con ganas de poder despejar algunas de sus dudas y mientras que iba al baño vio que el pasillo por el que estaba caminando era demasiado diferente a lo que él recordaba, era como si fuera otra casa, muy pocas cosas estaban como él las recordaba.

Cuando salió del baño estaba su hermano esperándolo con esa sonrisa que tanto incomodaba a Stan.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte? — eso lo sorprendió y asustó tanto que se tuvo que alejar un paso de su hermano quién por suerte divina no parecía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— No hace falta, estoy bien, solo tengo que ir a buscar mi ropa — iba a ir pero fue parado por Ford.

— Déjame que yo me encargue — no le dio tiempo a responder porque ya se había ido. No queriendo pensar mucho más en el tema se metió en el baño. El baño fue la pista que necesitaba para saber que no estaba en su casa, tenía que ser una réplica idéntica pero no era la suya. No tenía sentido lo que estaba pensando pero sumando todas las pistas no había forma de que fuera de otra forma.

Pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era bañarse y esperar a que Ford le llevara ropa, ya iba a revisar la casa cuando pudiera, cuando Ford lo dejara.

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y perdonen que tarde tanto es que hace mucho que no escribo y me falta practica.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Había muchas cosas que no estaban bien, todos eran detalles pero no dejaban de molestarle. La cosa más rara era como Ford insistía para que Stan no dejara la casa, eso no tenía el mínimo sentido, el ya conocía a todos en el pueblo y todas las personas de ese pueblucho ya conocían a Stan.

Con lo que respecta a su "Cabaña del asesino", Ford le había dicho que la había desmantelado, cosa que a Stan le molestó y para sorpresa de este Ford prometió que la iban a volver a hacer y hasta la podían mejorar con algunas cosas del bosque. Bosque del que no parecía muy interesado pero eso se lo podía atribuir al haber terminado siendo aventado a un portal por una pelea más que tonta.

Estaba viendo tele cuando vio una publicidad que hizo que todo tuviera aún menos sentido del que venía teniendo.

Era la publicidad de una computadora portátil, cosa que no es tan rara pero lo que tenía de bizarro el nombre de la empresa, se llamaba McGucket Inc, ese era el apellido del loco que le había cerrado la puerta en la cara hacía no tanto. No había forma de que ese lunático fuera dueño de una empresa, por Dios, ese tipo no podía ser dueño de nada.

Fue a preguntarle a Ford pero este lo no entendía que era lo que pasaba.  
— ¿Fiddleford McGucket? No, nunca oí hablar de él, ¿Acaso te molesto? — preguntó y pareciera que si la respuesta fuera afirmativa, él iba a lastimar al que se hubiera atrevido a lastimarlo.

— No, no me molestó pero ¿Cómo puede ser que no recuerdes a tu socio, al que te ayudo con la maldita máquina de portales? — cuando no vio una reacción estuvo más que decidido de encontrar la respuesta.

Después de eso Ford se puso aún más insistente pero Stan sabía cómo iba a poder conseguir que lo dejara salir de la cabaña, pesca, si bien Ford nunca había sido fanático de pescar, siempre habían ido juntos y mientras que Stan pescaba, él leía uno de sus aburridos libros.

Trató de sonar emocionado cuando le preguntara por ir y tal como predijo, no fue difícil de convencer.

Durante el viaje al lago, vio que muchas cosas seguían igual, la única diferencia era que no había un guardabosque que se pareciera al loco del pueblo pero eso tenía sentido dado a que tampoco estaba el loco del pueblo.  
No sabía porque le estaba dando tanta importancia a ese tipo pero su aparente falta tenía que significar algo.

Pensaba en todas esas cosas mientras trataba de pescar en un bote que habían alquilado.

— No es nuestro Stan Wars pero este bote no está malo — dijo como quien quería la cosa.

Ford tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo respondió

— ¿El bote que tratamos de reparar? Lamento que no lo hubiéramos terminado — sonaba como que realmente lo lamentaba, cosa más que rara.

— ¿Cómo esta má? Hace mucho que no hablo con ella — tratando de cambiar de tema por uno que estaba seguro era mucho más fácil para los dos.

— Esta bien, sigue con su línea de vidente, estafando a los que se atreven a llamarla — no le dio mucha importancia al tema y como a Stan no se le ocurrió otro tema, los dos se quedaron callado, Stan pescando y Ford leyendo.

Esa noche espero a que Ford se durmiera y fue a donde sabía que debía de estar la puerta al sótano misterioso de Ford. La entrada no estaba protegida con la máquina de dulces, era una simple puerta, como cuando había ido la primera vez pero no le dio importancia a eso y bajo.

En el laboratorio no había el monstruoso aparato de las dimensiones, había un escritorio con un libro y al lado de este una especie rara de pistola.

Agarro el libro y lo leyó un poco.

_Yo sé que allá afuera debe de haber una realidad en la que mi querido hermano Stan no ha muerto y sé que él me necesita tanto o más de lo que yo lo puedo necesitar, por eso es que voy a usar los planos de este idiota con el que comparto el cuarto para poder crear una pistola creadora de portales interdimencionales con la que voy a encontrar un Stan que pueda ser el hermano que nunca tuve y los dos viviremos felices para siempre como los hermanos que debimos haber sido._

Eso asustaba mucho pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara de leer.

_Realidad 1 (G-178*):_

_Primera realidad a la que llego y no tardo en enterarme que Stanley Pines ha muerto en una pelea con un narcotraficante colombiano, no tiene sentido seguir aquí._

Había algunas fotos de una lápida pegadas, dándole un aire tétrico a todo y por eso decidió saltearse algunas.

_Realidad 4 (C/*32):_

_Por alguna razón que no logro comprender tanto Stanley como estamos transformados en monstruos, lo que lo hace totalmente inútil para el propósito intencionado, no quiero tener que curarlo para que me quiera, quiero que este lo mejor posible._

Eran dos fotos, una en la que había una especie de esfinge con cuerpo de león y ala de águila y que se parecía mucho a él y decía que ese era Ford y una gárgola que tenía alas y estaba señalizado como que este era él, otra vez volvió a saltear algunas realidades.

_Realidad 10 (G-283):_

_Relación demasiado intima, no estoy seguro pero todo indica que puede ser hasta incestuosa, eso hace que cualquier investigación de esta realidad sea una total perdido de tiempo, no quiero que mi hermano me quiera de esa forma._

Tenía que dar crédito a la persona que estaba escribiendo ese diario, las fotos que habían sacado los mostraban de una forma que solo se lo imaginaría en novios, que suerte no ser como esas personas.

_Realidad 15 (H/"127):_

_Muy buenos amigos y con una persona de acento sureño llamada Fiddleford, Stan aparentemente trabaja como guardaespaldas cuidando a los dos científico mientras investigan lo paranormal, en su tiempo libre hace boxeo, no sirve para el propósito porque seguramente no quería dejar su realidad._

Stan envidiaba a la persona en esas fotos, ese Stan estaba muy feliz y se parecía divertir con su hermano y el tipo llamado Fiddleford, lastima no ser como ellos.

_Realidad 20 (D-4541)_

_Yo no estoy presente en esta realidad, aparentemente morí cuando era un bebé pero Stan está feliz, se lo ve trabajando como un publicista y teniendo una relación amorosa con un empresario dueño de una empresa que hace computadoras llamado Fiddleford McGucket, no sé quién es este sujeto pero su presencia en las realidades siempre es molesta._

Se rio un poco al verse con traje entrando en una oficina que tenía el nombre de Stanco, era triste saber que una de las claves para su éxito es que Ford no esté vivo en la misma realidad que él, eso quería decir que entre ellos se arruinan la vida, lo que no le dejaba entender porque este Ford estaba tan desesperado por tenerlo.

_Realidad 25 (A;-23)_

_Stan se está divorciado con una hija llamada Mabel, aparentemente fruto del matrimonio de Stan con una mujer llamada Carla pero ella no está debido a que se divorciaron, yo por mi parte tengo un hijo llamado Dipper por un amorío durante la universidad, se nos presentan felices y por ende no sirve._

La niña de la foto era hermosa y el niño parecía llevarse bien con ella, al igual que él y Ford, otra realidad que envidiar.

Por suerte quedaban pocas que leer.

_Realidad 30 (46'\\)_

_Stanley yo estamos peleados, aparentemente Stanley destruyo algo que era importante para mí y me empujo por un precario portal que diseñe, las razones del portal son desconocidas para mí_ _pero hacen que esta sea la realidad ideal para conseguir a un Stan que me pueda llegar a amar como un hermano, su culpa y sus ganas de tener a su hermano de vuelta son lo que más ayudara al plan, esta noche procederé a raptarlo, pero de una forma en la que no se dé cuenta, mañana iré por su auto para disimular más._

_Con el libro en la mano fue corriendo al cuarto de su hermano y lo despertó sacudiéndolo de forma más que violenta._

— ¿Qué pasa Stan? — no entiendo que era lo que pasaba y estuvo confuso hasta que vio el libro que Stan tenía en su mano — No creo que sea bueno que pierdas el tiempo leyendo eso, no es para nada interesante — escuchar eso solo enfureció aún más a Stan.

— No te hagas el idiota Ford, ¿Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta de que me secuestraste de mi realidad o que estuviste acosando a otros Stan, pensaste que me iba a quedar aquí y jugar a la familia mientras que mi verdadero hermano está perdido Dios sabe dónde? — demostrando otra vez no ser el ser más inteligente, ese Ford tardó unos segundos en responder mientras salía de la cama y se trataba de acercar a Stan lentamente.

— Es verdad, no soy realmente tu hermano pero soy mejor que él, yo puedo ser lo que tu quieras que sea, yo te puedo amar más de lo que él podría, por favor déjame ser tu hermano — ya para el final había lágrimas en sus ojos y se lo veía muy asustado.

— Yo o quiero una copia de mi hermano, tengo que salvarlo, de esa forma me va a perdonar y todo volverá a ser como debió de ser, de esa forma todo será perfecto — dicho eso saco del bolsillo su encendedor y como habría hecho con su hermano lo amenazó le amenazó con quemar el libro pero a diferencia de su hermano este Ford solo levantando las manos como en señal de rendirse.

— Necesitas ese diario para saber a qué realidad es la tuya, porque la mía es la que está programada como casa — eso evito que lo quemara pero solo eso.

— Tu más que nade sabes lo que es querer ver a tu hermano, por eso te pido que me ayudes, dependo totalmente de ti y si mi Ford no me quiere con él, en ese caso prometo volver y viviremos juntos, tal como tu quieres — eso a Stanford le sonó como una promesa vacía pero no tenía más opción que creerle, porque si había algo que todos los Pines compartieran sin importar de que realidad fueran era esa cabeza dura que los hacía no renunciar sin importar las pocas posibilidades que tuvieran de triunfar, era algo que muchos admirarían pero que ene se momento le estaba molestando a más no poder.

De esa forma y con el alma destruida le extendió su pistola hacedora de portales y le dijo que si le daba unos días le podía hacer una máquina para encontrar a su hermano y tuvo que jurarle que no era una trampa para que se quedara.

De esa forma Ford se encontró trabajando haciendo una máquina que pudiera detectar a una persona guiándose por la radiación de energía que cada persona tenía, esa que es característica de cada realidad y no importa que te vayas a otra no cambia.

Una vez terminado ese trabajo Stan se pudo ir no sin antes recordarle su promesa y darle un abrazo, por muy patético que ese Ford fuera había sido muy gentil con él y podría ser que estuviera empezando a tener síndrome de Estocolmo pero le había tomado algo de cariño, claro que eso en ese momento no importaba, tenía que encontrar a su propio hermano antes de poder pensar en otras personas.

Tardo mucho menos de lo que hubiera esperado y para su sorpresa fue en una cueva en medio de un lugar desértico frente a una fogata que lo encontrara.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo se puso en pose de ataque apuntándolo con un arma bastante rara, algo que seguramente habría conseguido en la realidad en la que estaba u otra más rara aun pero por suerte al ver quien era la persona que estaba acercándose a él no disparó pero tampoco se relajó mucho.

— No me digas que fuiste tan imbécil como para caerte dentro del portal tu también, no tenías por qué usar el portal, ahora por tu culpa toda nuestra realidad corre peligro, no importa donde estemos siempre voy a tener que cuidar de ti — esa no era para nada el recibimiento que esperaba y después de negar con la cabeza le respondió.

— No me he caído, vine a buscarte, habría venido antes pero fui raptado por una especie de clon tuyo de otra realidad, uno que me terminó dando esta arma para viajar por realidades y algo para poder encontrarte — mostrándole el arma que había usado — con esto podemos volver juntos a casa y todo irá bien una vez que estemos juntos allí — esperando que su hermano se emocionara tanto como él por lo que le estaba contando pero aparentemente no fue así.

— ¿Realmente crees que lo único que tienes que hacer es venir a buscarme para que todas las cosas malas que has hecho sean olvidadas? Abre el portal, llévame a casa y cuando estemos en nuestra realidad harás como yo te dije que hicieras antes y te irás con para nunca más volver, yo podré encargare de mi diario ahora, ya no te necesito — lo dijo furioso y Stan se quedó paralizado no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba, lo maldito que estaba siendo su hermano.

— ¿Entonces no me vas a agradecer por haber venido a recatarte? — preguntó entre incrédulo y ofendido.

— Una sola buena acción no va a borrar todas las malas que has hecho — como respuesta Stan miro en el diario que el falso Ford le había dado, abrió un portal, le tiro el diario que le habría dado ese Ford y le dijo:

— Esta es tu realidad, yo no voy a ir contigo, me voy a ir a otra, una donde hay una persona que me está esperando, que quiere estar conmigo — tratando de no llorar pero en parte estaba emocionado con la idea de volver con ese Ford, podría no ser su verdadero hermano pero podría hacer que las cosas funcionaran y sería mejor que estar con este Ford, en especial porque este Ford solo quería echarlo de su casa.

— La única razón por la que un Ford pueda querer estar contigo sería si tu le has engañado o es la versión de mi persona más idiota que hay en estos universos — como respuesta Stan solamente señalo el portal que había abierto.

— Mejor vete, si eso se cierra no lo volveré a abrir — como respuesta Ford extendió la mano.

— Dame ese máquina para abrir portales antes de irte — como Stan no quería saber nada más del tema de viaje entre realidades, puso el arma en "casa" y después de crearse un portal para él le dio el arma a su hermano.

— Haz con ella lo que quieras, yo no me pienso quedar aquí para que me sigas insultando, me voy y te recomiendo hacer lo mismo porque no sé cuánto tiempo dura un portal abierto — dicho eso se metió en el portal que acababa de crear bastante triste de que las cosas no salieran como él había esperado pero en parte feliz de poder mejorar las cosas.

Para su sorpresa se encontraba afuera de su casa y al entrar vio como toda la casa estaba desordenada, era como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar y eso lo asustó bastante, pensado de que algo le pudo haber pasado a este Ford. Por eso empezó a llamarlo a gritos revisando los cuartos hasta que lo encontró en el baño con un frasco de medicamentos a punto de tomarse todos los que pudiera. Sin pensarlo fue y le saco de un golpe el frasco de un manotazo.

Después trato de calmarlo con un abrazo, eso no era algo que él generalmente haría pero era algo que su madre siempre habría hecho cuando eran pequeños y por suerte pareció funcionar porque Ford se abrazó con fuerza antes de soltarlo y mirarlo confundido, con la cara llena de lágrimas y tratando de calmar su respiración.

—No tienes que venir a contarme lo feliz que estás con tu querido hermano y como tu vas a ir con él — mirando al piso, pareciendo un niño pequeño que fue regañado.

— Mi hermano me rechazó, no quiso saber nada que ver conmigo y por eso decidí volver, tal como te había prometido — volviendo a abrazarlo pero esa vez con más fuerza, haciendo que Ford llorara un poco más y hasta él llorando un poco.

— Siempre podrías irte a buscar un Ford mejor que yo, de la misma forma que yo lo hice — se notaba que no era lo que le quería decir y ninguno de los dos supo porque lo dijo.

— NO puedo hacerlo porque le di la pistola esa rara a mi hermano, así que estaremos juntos a no ser que tu crees una de esas cosas para deshacerte de mi —lo dijo con una leve sonrisa y Ford se alegró mucho de escuchar eso.

— Va a ver como todo va a salir perfecto, haremos todo lo que tu quieras y no te queras ir nunca de aquí — lo dijo deshaciendo el abrazo muy emocionado con la idea.

— Lo primero que haremos será ordenar un poco esta casa y después veremos cómo hacemos para que sea creíble el que yo esté aquí — dijo pensativo y cayendo en el hecho de que ese Ford nunca le había contado que había pasado con su Stan.

— Yo ya tenía todo planeado, por suerte mi hermano murió cuando tenía pocos meses de vida y podemos mentir diciendo que papá te mando en adopción para no gastar mucho, yo tengo conexiones en el gobierno y ellos me pueden ayudar, me lo deben por los inventos que les vendo — Stan supo que lo mejor era no preguntar qué tipo de inventos eran esos.

Con el tiempo y para que Stan no estuviera sin hacer nada todo el día, abrieron un museo de lo extraño con una tienda de recuerdos, la llamaron "La cabaña del misterio" y los dos trabajaban ahí pero Stan más que Ford porque este seguía con los inventos para el gobierno.

Esperaron a que Filbrick y Maud murieran para salir diciendo que había encontrado a Stan, por suerte solo se lo tenían que decir a Shermy, quien al principio creyó que su hermano se estaba volviendo esquizofrénico pero eso paro cuando pudo ver a Stan en persona.

Gracias a eso fue que pudo ver el nacimiento de sus sobrinos nietos y vivir una vida feliz con su hermano, bueno una versión de él pero eso ya le había dejado de importar hacía muchos años, todo estaba bien y no hacía falta arruinarlo queriendo más.


End file.
